Enclave
The Enclave is a state that developed from continuity of government of the pre-War federal government of the United States of America, frequently styling itself as the United States of America.The Chosen One: "{161}{}{You're the President of what United States?}" Dick Richardson: "{174}{prs19}{I am the elected representative of the people. The United States does still exist. God bless us, every one. We've just had to adapt in order to survive after the war.}" (Qhprzrch.msg)The Courier: "What are you talking about?" Arcade Gannon: "I wasn't always with the Followers, or with the NCR. My late father was an officer in a group called the Enclave, a remnant of America's Pre-War government. Memories being short around here, not a whole lot of people remember them. But they did bad things. Terrorized communities, kidnapped people. Eventually, someone stopped them. I was born a few years later at a military base on the coast, a place called Navarro." (Arcade Gannon's dialogue) Prior to the War, the founders of the Enclave operated as an informal secret organization of the same name. They were comprised of members of the U.S shadow governmentBoston Bugle building terminal entries; Boston Bugle Article Terminal, Article 4 and military industrial complex. Relative to other human societies throughout the wasteland, it was among the smallest. Control Station Enclave, the single largest concentration of Enclave population in the wasteland, was home to between a hundred and a thousand inhabitants. By comparison, the largest city in the wasteland built from scratch, Shady Sands, is home to 3,000 citizens alone.Ask Chris Avellone by Vault13.net (archived)Casino patron: "{329}{}{I felt a great disturbance…as if a hundred evil bastards on an oil derrick suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. Strange.}" (NcCasPat.msg)The Chosen One: "{239}{}{Ouch, thanks Doc. What happens when the F.E.V. toxin is released?}" Charles Curling: "{241}{}{It's not pretty. You should leave as soon as possible. But I'd rather have the weight of a thousand on my conscience than several hundred-thousand. Our time is through here. We had our chance.}" (QCCURLNG.MSG) Since at least the 2140s, the Enclave's ideology is rooted in the conviction that its members are the sole representatives of humanity: Unlike humans outside the Enclave's shielded facilities, few, if any, members of the Enclave were exposed to nuclear fallout and other harmful factors present in the wasteland. As a result, the Enclave is xenophobic, isolationist and limited in numbers, as it forbids outside recruitment of any kind. Whenever their preserved pre-War technology cannot compensate for these shortages, the Enclave will liberally use wastelanders as conscripted assets and slaves. Regardless of services rendered, the Enclave considers humans outside its ranks as equal to super mutants and ghouls: Abominations to be destroyed so that "true humanity" could take its place as the "real" America. The Enclave exercises control of a number of military bases scattered across the former U.S. However, their primary strongholds were destroyed by various factions throughout the 23rd century, including their headquarters and capital in 2242 and again in 2278.Events present and mentioned in Fallout 2, Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. Background Origins Before the War, the Enclave was a cabal of powerful individuals from across the United States, including presidents, members of the joint chiefs, prize-winning scientists, wealthy industrialists, members of the military, influential politicians and other powerful men and women who together formed the éminence grise of the United States of America.JESawyerThe Courier: "You think ARCHIMEDES is a weapon they built here." Ignacio Rivas: "Yes. And the technology they have in this facility is like nothing I've seen. Some of it reminds me of Enclave equipment, but more advanced. A weapon based upon it would be catastrophic, no matter who claimed it. It's no wonder the Brotherhood wouldn't give it up." (Ignacio Rivas' dialogue)Hidden Valley bunker terminal entries; Terminal, Journal Entry 745MPLX "Novasurge" prototype plasma pistol MODUS: " " In the opinion of its own members, it was the greatest assembly of minds on American soil.MODUS: "The final member of an assembly of the greatest minds ever gathered on American soil. Conflicts that claimed a few of our more critical systems and permanently disfigured ... " As the Sino-American War dragged on and the risk of nuclear war increased, members of the Enclave invested into various contingency measures to survive the coming war. Funded by corporate and government money, these installations would enable the Enclave to continue waging war even after the United States ceased to exist. The most prominent of these was the presidential oil rig out in the Pacific Ocean, backed by Poseidon Oil, with the Whitespring Congressional Bunker acting as hub for future Enclave operations,MODUS: "This space was to be the beating heart of the Enclave's master plan. Today, it's storage. So much for the plans of great men." covertly funded by funds embezzled from the Department of Agriculture by its secretary, Thomas Eckhart.Charleston Capitol Building terminal entries: "Subject: Intelligence Committee 04 June 2077 06:19:37 Senator, Recommended reading for the upcoming Intelligence Committee meeting. ''- The Congressional Bunker project'' ''-- Who has stake in this? Who's really funding?'' ''-- Is Vault-Tec overly involved? Trustworthy?'' The answers to these questions are the source of my fears, and exactly why I need your help. ''- T'' >>You Replied Fri 04 June 2077 08:11:33"Charleston Capitol Building terminal entries: "Subject: Dept. of Agriculture 10 June 2077 06:23:01 Senator, The most recent evidence is pointing to the Department of Agriculture having a large stake in the bunker project. I've put out feelers to find out what Sec. Eckhart's involvement is. And why Agriculture is sinking so much time into the bunker. ''- T'' >>You Replied Thu 10 June 2077 09:00:02" Other facilities prepared in advance were Raven RockMODUS: "We were once connected to Enclave hubs across the United States from here - Raven Rock, the Presidential Rig. It is likely we will never see those places again."Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.41: "'''The Enclave' ''In the recent past, the Enclave—the remains of the United States government—were evacuated to an oil rig off the coast of California. Little is known about what happened to these forces, although the country has a new commander-in-chief: President John Henry Eden. However, recent reports and chatter have pinpointed the resurgence of the Enclave, with their base centered on a secure underground facility known as Raven Rock. Initial contact was made there 35 years ago. During this time, the new President Eden has been slowly rebuilding his resources, thanks in part to the technology already available at the Raven Rock military base. Vertibirds, weapons, and robots were easy to construct, but human followers were more difficult to find. The answer was to rely on Colonel Autumn, who controls the Enclave soldier forces, as well as creating a propaganda-spewing series of Eyebots sent to roam the Wasteland, spreading hope. Eden could spout his pro-government rhetoric, and promise a return of the pre-war America of legend: a land of white picket fences, baseball, apple pie, and good, old-fashioned American global supremacy. President Eden's secretive plan all along has been to rule over an America of the "pure," free from any mutation. He has learned of a ridiculously ambitious experiment known as Project Purity, and knew the time to strike had come: His Enclave forces would "reclaim" the Jefferson Memorial. By controlling the purified water, Eden would control the Capital Wasteland, and the rest of the country eventually. What better way to administer modified F.E.V.- which kills anyone infected with any form of mutation-than through the water supply?" (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide faction profiles) and the Kovac-Muldoon Platform. The ambitious nature of many of these installations limited their lifespan in some cases: The Kovac-Muldoon's reactors failed within 50 years of launching, for example.See Kovac-Muldoon Platform for details. Some members relocated to these locations in advance. In March 2077, with the world heading directly for nuclear confrontation, the President of the United States and other members of the Enclave retreated to various fortified areas around the globe.Fallout Bible 0: "2077 March Prepared for a nuclear or biological attack from China, the president and the Enclave retreats to remote sections around the globe and make contingency plans for continuing the war." Others remained behind, only retreating to fortified shelters as the nuclear war became imminent. The bulk of them sought shelter at the aforementioned Whitespring bunker, however, casualties sustained in the nuclear attack decimated the leadership, allowing Thomas Eckhart, the Secretary of Agriculture, to claim leadership. However, the plans were almost immediately thrown into disarray, as communications between Enclave hubs crumbled. The Whitespring Bunker was particularly affected, as for one reason or another, it dropped off the Enclave grid completely.Whitespring surveillance recording 1.1.5 Contingency planning The Enclave's ultimate plan to survive a nuclear war was simply to find another planet to live on after blowing up this one. A spacecraft designed to ferry the human race to another planet was either under construction or ready to go before the War. The plan was for the government to flee to the oil rig, and then leave in a spaceship for another planet."the Enclave's plan was originally to go to space and colonize another planet" - Information acquired from Tim Cain by Paweł "Ausir" Dembowski.Mentioned in the Bloomfield Space Center design document for Van Buren: "In November, 2076, the Enclave seized control of Bloomfield Space Center. They knew nuclear war was just around the corner, so they tried to refit the Hermes-13 and convert it into a vehicle that would take selected personnel (mainly themselves) off-planet, destination yet to be determined." The Enclave used Project Safehouse and the Vault-Tec Industries' network of underground shelters for a grand social experiment, to test the occupants in unique circumstances.The Chosen One: "{221}{}{What do you mean?}" Dick Richardson: "{222}{prs35}{We had a number of sanctuaries that would enable the glorious American civilization to endure. These facilities - the vaults - were part of the great plan.}" The Chosen One: "{223}{}{Those damn vaults didn't work the way they were supposed to. A lot of people in them died.}" Dick Richardson: "{224}{prs36}{Actually, they worked almost exactly the way they were supposed to. You might call it a social experiment on a grand scale. }" The Chosen One: "{225}{}{An experiment?}" "{226}{prs36a}{The vaults were set up to test humanity. Some had not enough food synthesizers, others had only men in them, yet others were designed to open after only 6 months. They each had a unique set of circumstances designed to test the occupants.}" (Qhprzrch.msg) Vault monitoring and research was conducted under the Vault Behavioral Project. In order to monitor the populations being experimented upon, the Enclave's oil rig possessed a great deal of equipment that allowed them to observe and control the vaults. For example, the Enclave sent the all clear signal to Vault 8 shortly after the War, prompting them to leave their vault and build their city. These monitoring tools also let the Enclave see that the population of Vault 13 was largely intact, although this wouldn't become important until much later.Fallout Bible 0, Vault system: "Vault 13: Intended to stay closed for 200 years as a study of prolonged isolation, the broken water chip forced the Overseer to improvise and use the Vault Dweller as a pawn. Later study of the Vault 13 records by the Enclave led them to their current plan to end the war."PoseidoNet in Fallout 2 identifies the Oil Rig as "Control Station Enclave" along with many other sites named "Enclave". In Appalachia, following a series of devastating purges, Secretary Eckhart rededicated his isolated branch of the Enclave to the eradication of communism through any means necessary. Although his reign lasted less than a decade, it left an indelible mark on the region and brought humanity to near-extinction. In his single-minded pursuit of vengeance, Eckhart planned to use Appalachia's automated nuclear missile silos to deliver repeated nuclear strikes on China to ensure its destruction. However, due to the nature of the automated systems, he first needed to convince them that Appalachia was under attack severe enough to warrant going to DEFCON 1 again. To do so, he unleashed progressively worse horrors upon Appalachia. When he released the scorchbeasts, massive airborne mutants infected with a virulent plague capable of controlling living creatures, his already demoralized soldiers rallied against him and, in a brief, but bloody civil war, destroyed the Appalachian Enclave in 2086.See Enclave (Fallout 76) for details. Resurgence Although MODUS, the only survivor of the Appalachian civil war (and one of the parties responsible for the eradication of the Enclave) tried to rebuild it using Vault 76 dwellers in 2102,One of Us it apparently failed, in no small part due to the loss of external connections during the civil war and the shutting down of the Kovac Muldoon by the 2120s.Kovac-Muldoon Platform life expectancy stated in the Whitespring archive terminals combined with the absence of any meaningful Enclave presence in the region before the arrival of the West Coast refugees in preceding games suggests this. The Enclave did not return to the mainland in force for decades and did not interfere with continental affairs. It was not until c. 2140 that the Enclave adopted a policy deeming it the sole remaining bastion of "pure," mutation-free humanity on Earth.State of the Nation: "We will be the first generation free of the mutant threat in over one hundred years." Cohabitation with wastelanders was deemed untenable,The Chosen One: "{210}{}{So we're mutants. So what.}" Dick Richardson: "{291}{prs61}{So what? If your kind is allowed to flourish it'll mean the end of the human race as we know it. We can't allow radioactive freaks to squeeze humans into extinction.}" The Chosen One: "{292}{}{I think you're overestimating things a bit.}" Dick Richardson: "{293}{prs62}{Not at all. Look to the future. Sure muties and men could get along for a while, but before you know it, the numeric pressure of your kind would tell. No, a line must be drawn in the sand - the buck stops here.}" (Qhprzrch.msg) leading to the decision to pursue extermination of "mutants."The Chosen One: "{166}{}{What is clear enough? What information?}" Charles Curling: "{168}{}{Why the information that you and your tribe are no longer human, of course. Since your tribe has only been out of a vault (let's see Vault 13 wasn't it?) for some eighty-odd years, anyone out longer is certain to have been even more compromised. Yes, I'm afraid that the conclusion is unavoidable.}" The Chosen One: "{169}{}{Conclusion? What conclusion?}" Charles Curling: "{170}{}{Why, I thought that I had made myself perfectly clear. The conclusion that you, and all your kind, are no longer human. In order to retake the earth and to maintain the integrity of the human race, all you mutants will have to be destroyed.}" (QCCURLNG.MSG)The Chosen One: "{235}{}{Rebirth? What do you mean?}" Dick Richardson: "{236}{prs40a}{The only way for true humans, and democracy, to be safe is to cleanse the mutants from the globe. We humans will take back that which is rightfully ours.}" (Qhprzrch.msg) In 2198, the Enclave restarted the development of new technologies, including variations of the classic T-51 power armor. The work progressed slowly and the projects failed to yield improvements.Fallout Bible 0: "2198 Enclave works on various new technologies, including Power Armor variations. None of these are much of an improvement over the conventional old school Power Armor, and some are actually worse." A renewed research effort into creating a next generation suit of powered infantry armor began in 2215, with President Richardson's presidential order.Fallout Bible 0: "2215 Under Presidential Order, Enclave scientists begin to work on an upgraded version of Power Armor. Many prototypes are developed and tested." The project was completed in October 2220, seven months after Congressman Dick Richardson's (son of the previous leader) was elected president (on the 5th of March).Fallout Bible 0: "2220 March 5 Congressman Richardson is elected president for the first term of five, through aid and political pressure by his father (President Richardson)." In 2235, the Enclave began its experimentation on deathclaws, with the aim of creating cheap shock troops for waging war in hostile environments.Fallout Bible 0: "2235 The Enclave experiments on deathclaws, attempting to create special fighting units for waging war in hostile environments." However, it was 2236 that became a breakthrough in its activities. On July 20th, 2236, Enclave scouts (re)discovered the ruins of the Mariposa Military Base.Fallout Bible 0: "2236 July 20 Enclave scouts discover the remains of the Mariposa Military Base and find it partially destroyed." The Chemical Corps and other scientists began to scour the base, while assault squads began gathering slaves to use for excavating the base.Fallout Bible 0: "2236 July-August Enclave scientists and chemical corps scour the remains of Mariposa, while assault squads comb the desert for slaves they can use to mine the military base and get to the Vats. One of the squads includes soldier Frank Horrigan, 25 at the time, recently removed from duty on the President's secret service to take some RNR time in the wastes after some undocumented psychotic blunder or another." In the process, they captured Melchior from the town of Redding.Fallout Bible 0: "2236 August Melchior is captured by an Enclave patrol and becomes part of the slave mining force at the Military Base." Excavations began in September. The slaves and construction crews dug into the collapsed base, removing tons of rock. Unprotected wastelanders were exposed to low levels of FEV in the ruins, released after the base self destructed and mutations began to occur. At the same time, Frank Horrigan was exposed to the virus and sent to the oil rig for study.Fallout Bible 0: "2236 September Enclave construction crews and super mutant slaves begin excavations. They uncover the FEV virus, and mutations begin to occur in the human workers. Frank Horrigan comes into contact with the FEV and is sent to the Enclave labs for study." By October, Melchior (now mutating) realized that the Enclave would execute him and the others as soon as they recovered the FEV and virus data. He began secreting away weapons for the mutants in anticipation of the confrontation.Fallout Bible 0: "2236 October "Melchior begins to mutate... but keeps his intelligence and cunning in the wake of the transformation, making him pretty smart for a super mutant. Realizing that the Enclave will kill the super mutants after they get the FEV data, he begins to use his magician talents to secret away weapons for the mutants to defend themselves when the Enclave decides to dispense with them." The excavations were completed in January 2237. Shortly after Enclave scientists managed to obtain a pure sample of FEV and leave the base, the mutants rose up against their Enclave overseers. After suffering heavy casualties, the Enclave forces fell back and sealed the mutants in the ruins of the facility.Military base outside Although it came at a heavy price, the sample allowed the Enclave to start researching the creation of a biological agent that would allow for killing mutants worldwide. Dubbed FEV Curling-13, after Lt. Col. Charles Curling, the leader of the project, the sample was modified and refined by the Chemical Corps into a staggeringly effective killer. The Enclave defined the project's goal as achieving a global clean sweep with a 99.5% extermination rate.The Project In the meantime, between 2236 and 2238, the scientists experiment on Frank Horrigan. The mutating trooper was kept heavily sedated: whenever he was conscious, "incidents" occured that result in major bloodshed.Fallout Bible 0: "2236-2238 Horrigan gradually mutates from exposure to FEV, gaining the physique and slow, stupid, single-mindedness of a super mutant. He is kept heavily sedated, operated on, and studied. He is conscious for only brief periods at a time, then quickly sedated after the bloodshed is over." By January 2239, tests ran dry and the decision was made to use Horrigan for field work.Fallout Bible 0: "2239 January 23 Tests begin to run dry on Frank Horrigan. It is suggested that he be used as a field operative and be used in tests in the wasteland against local populations." On March 27, 2239, Horrigan was sealed within power armor custom-manufactured to fit his massive physique. After a number of horrifically successful field tests, he became the Enclave's solution to a number of sticky problems.Fallout Bible 0: "2239 March 27 Frank Horrigan is manufactured for his new role. A new version of Power Armor is built to accommodate his mass, and he is sealed inside. After a few horrifically successful field tests, Horrigan becomes the Enclave's solution to numerous sticky problems." In 2241, the project was in its final stages. Although the Enclave ran into shortages of certain critical chemicals, they got around that problem by forming a secret relationship with the Salvatores of New Reno: in exchange for laser pistols, the mobsters provided them with the necessary chemicals made in their drug labs.The Chosen One: "{180}{}{Before you get into that…I saw some of your Vertibirds doing some trade with New Reno. What's that all about?}" Dick Richardson: "{248}{prs44}{We've run short of certain critical chemicals. We can get them from the drug labs of New Reno. If the mutant-mobsters use our guns to kill each other, just saves us the trouble.}" (Qhprzrch.msg)The Chosen One: "{463}{}{What kind transmissions were you talking about before?}" Metzger: "{485}{}{The Enclave and New… hey. What the hell you care for? It's business. I need to be sure no one's trying to fuck me over. That's all you need to know.}" (DcMetzge.msg) Final testing required representative population samples for the toxin and the inoculation against it. The Enclave raided Vault 13 on March 16, 2242; the vault's inhabitants were taken to the oil rig, so that the inoculation rendering humans immune to the FEV-based toxin could be tested.Fallout Bible 0: "2242 May 16 Less than a day later, Vault 13 is opened, only to be greeted by two Enclave verti-assault squads. The squads kill three of the citizens who were "resisting capture," and storm the Vault, kidnapping all the inhabitants."''The Chosen One: ''"{141}{}{That sounds nasty. Why are they using your people for a test?}" Martin Frobisher: "{142}{}{They took us all from our vault because they wanted test subjects for the antidote. They needed people from outside the Enclave, and who were still pure-strain-humans. So they took us.}" (QCMARTIN.MSG) At roughly the same time, the village of Arroyo was also raided, to acquire subjects to verify the effectiveness of FEV Curling-13. By Autumn of 2242, the testing was completed and the target toxin efficiency of 99.5% was reached. 250,000 gallons were manufactured and prepared for release into the jet streams. However, hours before the toxin could be released, the Chosen One infiltrated the oil rig, assassinated President Dick Richardson and Frank Horrigan and triggered a nuclear detonation, obliterating the toxin supply and averting global genocide.The Chosen One: "{263}{}{There's no way in hell that I can let you do this.}" Dick Richardson: "{265}{prs50}{You can't stop it. The tests are complete and the toxin is ready for release. In hours, your villagers will be the first to make the ultimate sacrifice. The other mutants will follow. An unfortunate footnote in the continuing history of the human race.}" (Qhprzrch.msg) Retreat After the destruction of the oil rig, the leaderless Enclave forces on the West Coast were in disarray. Members from other installations within New California and survivors from the rig (like Sergeant Granite) regrouped at Navarro.Fallout Bible 6 In late 2242, senior scientist Autumn was contacted by a new president, John Henry Eden, who ordered the majority of the Enclave forces to relocate eastwards, to the Capital Wasteland, near the ruins of the once capital of the United States, Washington D.C..Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.66: "'''Colonel Augustus Autumn' ''Autumn grew up on an oil rig off the California coast (the base of operations for the Enclave, the secretive contingent of the United States government that survived after the apocalypse). His father was the high-ranking Enclave scientist on orders from the president to move all high-ranking officials to the only other secure Enclave location with a functioning ZAX super-computer, Raven Rock. Colonel Autumn has proven to be far less subservient than his scientist father, often openly disagreeing with the president's decisions." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition Wasteland Census) Navarro remained as a fully staffed Enclave base. However, a couple of years after 2246,Arcade Gannon was born in Navarro in 2246 [http://blog.us.playstation.com/2010/09/15/fallout-new-vegas-for-ps3-meet-the-companions/ Meet the Companions] the New California Republic invaded Navarro, stating that it posed a threat to the region.The Courier: "What happened to the Enclave oil rig and Navarro?" Judah Kreger: "Internal sabotage took down the oil rig - never did get the full story. The NCR took out Navarro, saying we posed a threat to the region." (Judah Kreger's dialogue) The NCR Army was victorious and the Enclave remnants scattered to the winds.Enclave remnants dialogue. Enclave remnants fled east or attempted to integrate into the NCR, with limited success. Meanwhile, John Henry Eden was joined by Enclave survivors from the West Coast. Raven Rock had full manufacturing facilities and a sizable stockpile of resources, enabling the president to create an army of robots and provide his new human subordinates with military technology necessary to maintain their technological superiority. A separate line of robots, the eyebots, were created to roam the wasteland, spreading a message of hope and the return of the pre-War America, in the form of the Enclave. The Enclave maintained a low profile, rarely seen in the wasteland. Using Raven Rock and Adams Air Force Base, they slowly rebuilt their military might and even started a number of research projects to develop their technological edge, including Duraframe eyebots and Hellfire power armor. Breaking the Steel .]] The Enclave began a large scale campaign of expansion in 2277, as Project Purity, a massive water purifier in the D.C. tidal basin was activated. Enclave forces raided the facility, establishing a secure perimeter around it. However, due to the actions of the project's lead scientist, who committed suicide by activating the purifier prematurely and flooding its control chamber with radiation (almost killing Colonel Augustus Autumn in the process), they were unable to use it.Waters of Life The Enclave focused on shadowing the scientist's child, the Lone Wanderer, to locate the part necessary for the purifier to function and captured them on their way out of Vault 87. With the Garden of Eden Creation Kit in their possession, the Enclave decided to activate the purifier.American DreamFinding the Garden of Eden Colonel Augustus Autumn openly defied the president's plan to contaminate the water with modified FEV, so that it would cleanse the wasteland. The colonel instead wanted to use the purifier as a way to unite the wasteland and establish the Enclave as its saviors.The Lone Wanderer: "Raven Rock is gone. Eden checked out. You've got nothing left." Augustus Autumn: " Once you're dead, we'll finish off this pathetic Brotherhood and become the true saviors of the Wasteland. This ends NOW!|SpeechChallengeFailure}}" (Augustus Autumn's dialogue) The Enclave's attempts were stopped by a sudden raid by Lyons' Brotherhood of Steel. A pre-War war machine code-named Liberty Prime, assisted by the Lyons' Pride and the Lone Wanderer, carved a swathe through the Enclave's fortifications, killing the droves of soldiers that manned them, and destroying a large number of Vertibird gunships that the Enclave called in as reinforcements. The battle ended in a success for the Brotherhood, who proceed to lay claim to the now-active purifier. The ultimate fate of Colonel Augustus Autumn, present at Project Purity during the raid, remains unknown.Take it Back! The Brotherhood used Liberty Prime in several other attacks against the Enclave, including the raid on Raven Rock. With their last major facility in the Capital Wasteland destroyed, the Enclave was forced to flee. Regrouping at the mobile base crawler at Adams AFB, the Enclave formulated a counter attack plan. The Brotherhood was lured to the satellite relay station. As usual, they spearheaded the attack with Liberty Prime. The Enclave anticipated that and while the war machine attacked the facility, it was destroyed by mini-nuclear bombardment from Bradley-Hercules, a weapons platform in high orbit.Death From Above Robbed of their most important asset, the Brotherhood was demoralized. Reeling from the losses sustained at Project Purity, the Enclave sought to bolster their presence by redeploying special forces from remote and classified locations outside of the Capital Wasteland. Collectively known as Enclave Squad Sigma, these soldiers operated in groups of six, utilizing heavy incinerators and led by a commander in Hellﬁre Armor. Each member was a hardened veteran of numerous successful combat operations, and the units were posted around locations deemed by Enclave high command as imperative to the salvation of the cause.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide However, the Enclave overestimated their strategy: the Lone Wanderer managed to elude their squads and retrieve components for a pre-War weapon that would give the Brotherhood an edge in the war. That same person subsequently assaulted the remaining Enclave stronghold at Adams, supported by Brotherhood forces and their captured Vertibird. This attack culminated in the destruction of the crawler, robbing the Enclave of their last major command center.Who Dares Wins Western remnants By 2281, the Enclave's presence in the west largely faded, nearly four decades after the fall of Navarro. Members who have not integrated into the NCR or were captured and tried for war crimes,Fallout: New Vegas endings for Arcade indicate that Enclave members are considered war criminals and hunted down. fled to the fringes of the republic, keeping out of sight. One squad is known to have ended up in the Mojave Wasteland, on the frontier between the NCR and Caesar's Legion. Most of these old warhorses have found new lives, although their weapons and armor remain safely stored, awaiting a last call to battle that may never come.Fallout: New Vegas For Auld Lang Syne The only other remnant of the Enclave that isn't a rusted wreck or repurposed machine is ED-E, a reinforced combat-model eyebot, ED-E, sent out from Adams Air Force Base before its fall. Representing the last prototype of its line, it was sent to Navarro by way of Illinois, its creator not aware that Navarro has fallen. It is not known if ED-E ever tracked down the Chicago outpost or if it even exists. All that remains of it is a license plate bolted to ED-E's side.ED-E My LoveED-E 2Fallout Bible 6. Society The Enclave has patterned itself after the pre-War United States of America, scaling down its structure to match their smaller size. The Enclave is led by a presidentDick Richardson and John Henry Eden are examples, elected by the people of the Enclave without a term limit.State of the Nation: "Be sure to make a plug for reelection." The president is assisted by a vice president,Daniel Bird: "{156}{}{I'm Vice-President Daniel Bird. Damn glad to meet you.}" (QCBIRD.MSG) who together form the executive branch of the government.The Chosen One: "{303}{}{I don't think you get to make that kind of choice.}" Dick Richardson: "{304}{prs66}{As the embodiment of the executive branch, I bear the burden of ensuring the survival and prosperity of the United States and of humanity itself. A heavy burden and yet if it means the return of the earth to our children and to their children, I bear it gladly.}" (Qhprzrch.msg) The Enclave also has a congress,, but there is no mention of a judicial branch. Some governmental agencies have also been reformed in the Enclave. The Atomic energy Commission exists, but has been scaled down significantly and around 2242 was responsible simply for maintaining the oil rig's nuclear reactor.Tom Murray: "{124}{}{I'm Tom Murray, head of the Atomic Energy Commission. I control our atomic powerplant here. Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?}" (QCMURRAY.MSG) Ideology The Enclave claims to be the direct continuation of the pre-War United States of America. At the same time, it does not recognize anyone outside the Enclave as an American citizen, even if they were born in a vault to American citizens and would thus hold American citizenship.Vault 13 prisoner used for testing by the Enclave: "{166}{}{I'm a United States citizen and I demand to see who's in charge.}" (QCGENPRS.MSG) Furthermore, since c. 2140, the Enclave has adopted the position that its members are the last remaining bastion of humanity on Earth. Ruling out cohabitation with perceived mutants, i.e. anyone outside its ranks, it has decided to pursue a course of extermination using FEV Curling-13, a reengineered version of the FEV-II, modified to become a catalyst for global genocide.The Chosen One: "{241}{}{A virus?}" Dick Richardson: "{242}{prs42}{Yes, the F.E.V. virus. It was originally developed to turn soldiers into super-warriors but it failed. The warriors were tough and strong, but far too stupid. However, our brilliant Chemical Corps altered it.}" The Chosen One: "{243}{}{Altered the virus? Why?}" Dick Richardson: "{244}{prs43}{To turn it into a staggeringly effective killer. Any humanoid that isn't inoculated against its effects before its release, will die. That is the Project.}" (Qhprzrch.msg) The Enclave was prevented from releasing the virus by the Chosen One just hours before it was meant to be deployed. The destruction of the oil rig paved the way for changes. Under the leadership of Colonel Augustus Autumn, the Enclave forces in the Capital Wasteland attempted to use their assets to bring fresh water, protection and a plan for the future to the wasteland,The Lone Wanderer: "You've been helping them?!" Anna Holt: "Of course! You've seen the kind of technology these people have. They want to help people. They want to change the Wasteland. I couldn't pass up an opportunity to work in an environment like this." (Anna Holt's dialogue)The Lone Wanderer: "Give it up, Autumn. You've lost." Augustus Autumn: "I beg to differ. The Enclave is at the height of its power. Once this facility is operational, the masses will flock to the Enclave for fresh water, protection, and a plan for the future." (Augustus Autumn's dialogue) believing that the American people were worth fighting for.The Lone Wanderer: "Raven Rock is gone. Eden checked out. You've got nothing left." Augustus Autumn: " " (Augustus Autumn's dialogue) However, internal conflict between the colonel and President John Henry EdenThe Lone Wanderer: "If you want me to help you, why are your soldiers attacking me?" John Henry Eden: "Ah, yes. That is a bit of a problem. Colonel Autumn and I have, of late, disagreed on the best course of action for the Enclave. While I have direct control over the technology in Raven Rock, he has control of the human soldiers." (John Henry Eden's dialogue) made the actions of the Enclave erratic and inconsistent. While the president wanted to pursue a course of extermination once more, Autumn considered this plan too extreme on humanitarian groundsThe Lone Wanderer: "Why do you want my help? Why not have Colonel Autumn help you?" John Henry Eden: "Ah, yes. Colonel Autumn. My trusted subordinate. I'm sure you've noticed that Colonel Autumn and I do not see eye-to-eye these days, figuratively speaking of course. The good Colonel and I disagree on how best to approach the problem of the Wasteland. He feels my methods are too extreme. He has allowed his humanity to cloud his objectivity. And now that he is publicly countermanding my orders, I can no longer rely on him. And so I turn to you. I hope that you are able to see the larger picture, to understand what's at stake. And of course, if you are successful, there is a place for you in the Enclave. Perhaps you could succeed the Colonel as my confidant." (John Henry Eden's dialogue) and eventually managed to convince the AI to abandon the plan (unsuccessfully in the long run, as Eden, fixated on the issue of purity, tried to coax the Lone Wanderer into carrying out his genocidal plan).The Lone Wanderer: "Eden betrayed you. You see this vial? He trusts me more than he trusts you." Augustus Autumn: "That's not true. That plan was abandoned months ago. He would never go behind my back!" (Augustus Autumn's dialogue) Despite that, the Enclave maintained a network of constituency enforcement points, to enforce Enclave presence among general populace and perform compulsory genetic compliance screenings. Genetic non-compliance offenders were detained and executed.Enclave field research terminal entries; Terminal, Orders (CO eyes only) Even then, the Enclave employed at least two humans of wasteland origin (i.e. offenders of this type), StiggsFallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.99: "'''Stiggs' ''A Wastelander by birth, the Enclave recruited Stiggs when he was malnourished, and brought him back to health from severe bouts of radiation poisoning. He was then put to work maintaining and creating the latest in flamethrower technologies for the Enclave; accomplishments he is troubled by." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition Wasteland Census)The Lone Wanderer: "You're really helpful. Why should I trust you?" Stiggs: "I've been trying to get outa here for awhile. See, I've done things for the Enclave.... Things I can't say I'm proud of, but a man's gotta eat. When the Enclave picked me up, I was starving and suffering from radiation poisoning. I felt I owed them. But now... now it's time to leave. You'll make a great distraction while I make off with a few robots and supplies. I help you, and you help me." The Lone Wanderer: "What are you doing down here?" Stiggs: "I uh... work on the robots. I fix 'em up. I saw what you did before you got in the base. You're not going to hurt me are you?" (Stiggs' dialogue) and Anna Holt. Even people of vault origin would have to be granted an amnesty, before they would be accepted into the Enclave.Vault 101 terminal entries; Overseer's Terminal, View External Contact Report Enclave bases The Enclave maintained a number of bases throughout the country, with the strongest concentration of their forces historically being New California and Capital Wasteland, with a minor base in Appalachia. Enclave bases make use of the best security technologies available. Forcefields are common passive defenses, while plasma turrets and auto-cannons are common stationary defensive emplacements. Enclave patrols are a common defensive measure, including anywhere between three and five troopers armed with high powered weapons.Fallout 2 events. Apart from the oil rig and Navarro, the Enclave had locations and bases hidden throughout New California and the Mojave Wasteland, however, their status after the destruction of the oil rig and Navarro is not known.The Chosen One: "{150}{}{Yeah, okay. How do I find them?}" AHS-9: "{151}{}{The Enclave are a remnant of the past - a neurodyne that has yet to be aligned. They have hidden bases all over the shards of old California, and their strongest stronghold is off to the west, over the waters.}" (Fcoz9.msg)The Chosen One: "{118}{}{What is this place?}" Enclave technician: "{126}{}{This is the comm center. From here we handle all communications with the main base and any other outposts that have been established.}" (Cctech2.msg) However, some hypothesize that many members traveled east or integrated with the NCR.Fallout: New Vegas loading screens#Enclave Notable members 2077-2102 ; Leaders * Last President (at least 2076 - 2077) * President Thomas Eckhart (formerly Secretary of Agriculture, 2077 - 2086) * MODUS (2086 onwards) ; Soldiers * General (formerly Colonel) Ellen Santiago * General T. Harper * General Swafford * Major Ragnarsdottir ; Others * Agent Jefferson Grey (Special ops) * Multiple Residents of Vault 76 2238–2242 ;Leaders * President Richardson Sr. * President Dick Richardson * Vice-President Daniel Bird ;Soldiers Arcade Gannon * Colonel Sanders * Navarro base commander * Captain Pickard * Captain Judah Kreger * Sergeant Arch Dornan * Sergeant Bracks * Sergeant Granite * Cannibal Johnson * Gannon Senior * Orion Moreno * J. Smith * Snookie * William Brandice }} ;Scientists * Tom Murray * Dr. Charles Curling * Dr. Henry * Dr. Schreber ;Technicians * A. Ron Meyers * Kevin * Quincy * Raul ;Others 2242–2278 ;Leaders * President John Henry Eden ;Soldiers ;Scientists ;Technicians * Stiggs ;Others * Arcade Gannon 2278 onwards * ED-E * ED-E's copy ;Soldiers * Lieutenant Brian Richter (retired; formerly) * Sergeant Hodges (Creation Club) * Officer Bradley (Creation Club) Military The military arm of the Enclave also uses the pre-War US system to a certain degree. The president is the commander-in-chief, while actual command of the military is handled by the Enclave High Command.Sector artillery note The Enclave military collectively forms the Department of the Army,Enclave field research terminal entries which has at least two other departments: Research & DevelopmentEnclave field research terminal entries; Enclave field research terminal: Rho Camp and Enclave field research terminal: Crater Camp and Peacekeeping and Recovery, charged with staffing Constituency Enforcement Points whenever they are set up in the wasteland.Enclave field research terminal entries; Enclave field research terminal (robot repair center) The Enclave has also recreated several pre-War formations. The Secret Service was reformed, tasked with protecting the government (most notably the president), though their activities will occasionally include being deployed on delicate missions to the mainland (such as silencing a Brotherhood outpost or assassinations).Frank Horrigan and his appearances throughout the game The United States Chemical Corps returned as well, its duties including the development of the FEV-II.Charles Curling's unit and appearance Apart from units based on their pre-War analogues, the Enclave has several formations unique to itself. The most well known are the verti-assault teams: heavily armed squads of Enclave power armor troops, widely known for their tendency to go in shooting without asking questions. They let someone else sift through the ashes to figure out what was going on.The Chosen One: "{176}{}{I’m the Chosen One. You just better make sure you say that with a smile.}" Enclave communications officer: "{178}{powr16_a}{Yeah well, whoever you are, I just dispatched a verti-assault team to your location. Have a nice day.}" The Chosen One: "{180}{}{And what are they going to do?}" Enclave communications officer: "{182}{powr17}{Usually they just go in shooting. They let someone else sift through the ashes to figure out what was going on.}" (Gcpacoff.msg) Other units include the Enclave Control Company, responsible for perimeter defense,The Chosen One: "{161}{}{EC Company?}" Granite: "{162}{}{Enclave Control Company. We're responsible for perimeter defense, *usually* that is.}" (QCGRANIT.MSG) and Enclave Squad Sigma, used for securing high priority targets.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.44: "'''Enclave Sigma' ''After the destruction of Raven Rock, the Enclave performed a mixture of tactical retreat and all-out flight, and their grip on the Capital Wasteland loosened severely. Now contending with malcontented soldiers, the remains of Enclave Camps dotted throughout the Wasteland with little or no contact or on-going tactical orders, and a lack of new recruits, the Enclave may be a doomed force. However, a small influx of specially trained fighters is seeking to fill the gap left by the Brotherhood of Steel's advances. Posted to previously unknown and highly secretive locations outside of the Capital Wasteland, only the most veteran of Enclave forces trained in multiple forms of combat earn the right to call themselves Sigma. These six-person squads feature a leader clad in Hellfire Armor and carrying an Incinerator, and each man in has seen numerous combat sorties and lived to tell about them. Sigma Squads are posted around locations deemed by Enclave high command as "imperative" to the salvation of the cause, so whenever you encounter Sigma Squads, you know something vital to the Enclave is close by." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide faction profiles) Another specialized formation are Fauna Details, tasked with handling animals used by the Enclave in their operations and experiments. Fauna Detail Charlie is one such example, handling deathclaws.See Fauna Detail Charlie for details. The Enclave experiments with automation in their military. Camp RHO is one such experiment undertaken under the auspices of the Army's R&D wing, testing a new R76-H3-0 chip that is a part of an automated defense grid staffed by a single officer.Enclave field research terminal entries; Enclave field research Terminal: Rho Camp, [Read First.] The Pacific Fleet of the United States Navy was deployed to Control Station Enclave before the Great War, however its exact post War fate is unknown.Sierra Depot GNN transcript: "Transcript of Broadcast March 30, 2076 Today the President ordered the Pacific Fleet to the Poseidon deep sea oil derrick located at a secret location out in the Pacific. He cited concerns over that military exercises staged by the Chinese fleet are "unacceptably close to our strategic oil reserves." The Chinese government denied any hostile intentions." Department of the Army Evolved from the pre-War Department of the Army, the Enclave Department of the Army serves a much broader role than it's original counterpart. All branches of the US Military have now fallen under the control of the Department of the Army, creating a singular force that the Enclave uses to carry out its operations in the wasteland. At the Enclave's height, they were even considered the most advanced fighting force on this planet. The bulk of the Department of the Army's forces are soldiers, clad in various forms of Enclave power armor wielding energy weapons. However, the Department also fields an Air Force made up of Vertibirds, of both the transport and gunship types, which are used for a wide variety of operations. They likewise maintain a naval force comprised of pre-War battleships, which may or may not be the remains of the aforementioned Pacific Fleet. Fallout: Wasteland Warfare Roleplaying Guide pg. 16: "This is the technologically advanced military force that the Enclave uses to carry out its operations in the Wasteland. They were, at one time, the most advanced fighting force on this planet with their soldiers in Power Armor wielding energy weapons. The Department of the Army also fields an Air Force made up of Vertibirds and a Navy comprised of a few ancient battleships from the pre-war era A garage at Navarro containing a tank truck overseen by a mechanic indicates they may also have a form of motor pool as well. The Army typically deploys its forces in squads that make use advanced military tactics beyond the capabilities of most wasteland factions. Combined with their use of cutting edge technology, such as sentry drones that can protect their flanks, the Army is extremely capable of dispatching most threats to the Enclave. But when standard forces prove insufficient, one more weapon remains the Department of the Army's arsenal. The elite black-ops unit known as Enclave Squad Sigma can be dispatched to eliminate top priority dangers or guard installations considered to be of utmost importance, such as the mobile base crawler at Adams Air Force Base. Fallout: Wasteland Warfare Roleplaying Guide pg. 16: The Army operates in squads and uses advanced military tactics and gear, including sentry drones that can protect their flanks. The Army can also dispatch an elite black-ops unit, the deadly Sigma Squad, to deal with particularly dangerous threats." Research and Development This branch has been responsible for the Enclave’s technological advancements, and is run by some of the most brilliant minds in the Enclave. They designed the advanced power armor that is able to keep the Enclave soldiers safe from radiation. These scientists are rarely seen in the field. When they are, they are wearing heavy environmental protection suits. Peacekeeping and Recovery This department maintains bases around the Wasteland under the guise of "protecting" the citizens. They actually exist to keep an eye on the population and quietly remove anyone who the Enclave considers "non-compliant." Secret Service The United States Secret Service was a United States federal government agency, operating under the auspices of the Enclave following the Great War and the organization succeeding the American government. The Secret Service was reformed, tasked with protecting the government (most notably the president), though their mandates will occasionally include being deployed on delicate missions to the mainland (such as silencing a Brotherhood outpost or in state-sanctioned assassinations).Frank Horrigan and his appearances throughout Fallout 2.Some people in the wrong place at the wrong time special/unique encounter in Fallout 2. Frank Horrigan, during his tenure as the Presidential bodyguard, was considered a part of the Secret Service.Frank Horrigan's dialogue. Foreign relations Due to their ideology, the Enclave generally does not maintain relations with other entities, preferring hostility instead. Outsiders are considered useful only as slave labor (at Mariposa, for example), testing (FEV Curling-13) or eradication (ultimate goal). However, the Enclave is ready to make certain compromises. Such was the case with the Salvatore family of New Reno: in exchange for chemicals necessary to the process of developing FEV Curling-13, they provided the mobsters with Wattz 1000 laser pistols, giving the family an edge over their competitors. The situation changed when the Enclave retreated to the East Coast: the Enclave established a strong presence in the wasteland circa 2277, maintaining a network of constituency enforcement points. However, rather than aiding wastelanders, they were subjecting them to mandatory genetic screening and execution, should they fail the test. It seems that the ultimate goal of Colonel Autumn was establishing the Enclave as the savior of the wastes, rather than pursuing extermination. A large scale deployment of their forces to establish territorial control was an unprecedented change. Before the loss of the oil rig, the Enclave focused on covert operations, maintaining a low profile. This reduced their exposure and limited knowledge of the Enclave's activities. Of course, this course of action wasn't always successful. The Brotherhood of Steel became aware of the Enclave's existence around 2241. Though the Brotherhood was not what it used to be and obviously not the sole source of mankind's technology, they activated a network of outposts in the Den, the NCR and San Francisco to monitor its activities and keep watch.The Chosen One: "{135}{}{Let me guess. You want me to infiltrate this base for you.}" Matt: "{136}{}{Let me be frank with you,}" Matt: "{137}{}{. The Brotherhood of Steel is not the power that we once were. We believed ourselves to be the sole source of technology left to mankind. Secure in this belief we have let our order decline over the years. Now we don't have the resources at our disposal to deal with the Enclave. We need your help.}" Matt: "{138}{}{I am prepared to make you this offer. Perform this mission for me and I will grant you access to our facility here. The best of the Brotherhood technology will be made available to you, exclusively. What do you say?}" (FCFMATT.MSG)The Chosen One: "{124}{}{You said 'at one time.' What about now?}" Matt: "{125}{}{Several months ago we came across a group known as the Enclave. Much to our surprise their level of technology surpassed even our own. We found this quite disturbing and considered contacting them. However, we decided on a more cautious course of action until we could determine exactly who the Enclave was, and the underlying purpose of their organization.}" Matt: "{126}{}{To this end, we have reactivated small outposts near areas of Enclave activity from which we can safely observe them. Currently, we have activated such outposts in the Den, the NCR, and here in San Francisco.}" The Chosen One: "{128}{}{Sounds interesting. What have you learned?}" Matt: "{129}{}{We have found that the Enclave deals heavily in drugs, weapons, and slaves. However, these are simply trivial pursuits leading up to some higher purpose, which we have failed to uncover. We are still watching them.}" (FCFMATT.MSG) The Brotherhood has kept any eye on them for decades, and the Enclave's motives have not changed in that time.The Lone Wanderer: "So... Any thoughts on the Enclave?" Elizabeth Jameson: "Quite a few, but most are distinctly unladylike, and unworthy of discussion. I will tell you that the Brotherhood has encountered the Enclave before, and their motives were just as sinister then as they are now." (Elizabeth Jameson's dialogue) Metzger of the Den slavers also managed to tap into their radio communications with the Salvatores. Other instances involved sighting by Wright children in New Reno,The Chosen One: "{324}{}{What are you playing?}" Wright children: "{450}{}{Metal insects n' soldiers. }" The Chosen One: "{456}{}{"Metal insects?"}" Wright children: "{485}{}{Yeah, metal insects! We SAW one when we were out in th' desert! It was as big… (Takes a deep breath.) …as big as a HOUSE! N'it had metal PEOPLE in it.}" The Chosen One: "{486}{}{Really! Wow! Where did you see it?}" Wright children: "{500}{}{In th' desert. (Squints at you suspiciously.) It's probably not there anymore, though.}" The Chosen One: "{502}{}{Can you show me where you saw it anyway?}" Wright children: "{511}{}{In th' desert. (Glances around, starts whispering.) A bunch of us are going out there tonight. }" (NcWriPly.msg) Melchior Jr. witnessing the kidnapping of his father,Melchior Jr.: "{205}{}{He went away with some men dressed in metal clothes.}" (EcMelKid.msg) Vertibirds flying over Redding and San Francisco, and, of course, the crash of a Vertibird in the Klamath canyon following a rotor malfunction.The Courier: "You were a pilot?" Daisy Whitman: " Seventy-one missions and only lost one chopper. Rotor malfunction over Klamath. Hard landing, but I walked away." (Daisy Whitman's dialogue) The Enclave has been also indirectly polluting the coasts of southern California and Mexico, causing irreversible ecological damage with effluvia from the oil rig's nuclear reactor. By 2241, beaches in the region became saturated with toxic waste and highly irradiated sea life.Power plant operations The tendency to maintain a low profile was present before the War as well. The founders of the Enclave, referred to as the Conspiracy, eliminated Quaere Verum, a group dedicated to exposing the shadow government, in response to them compromising the security of a top secret laboratory and stealing the MPXL Novasurge plasma pistol prototype.Reid Underwood's terminal Technology and the Vertibird]] Access to the most intimate secrets of the United States government and its military, the Enclave managed to preserve a large variety of advanced and prototype technologies for future use within its bunkers. The most important of these were schematics for the experimental X-01 power armor, an advanced model still in early testing phases, and the Vertibird family of tiltrotor aircraft (both VB-01 and XVB-02 versions).The Whitespring bunker terminal entries: "--- TRANSFERED TO USER. ''--- ACCESSING ARCHIVAL ANNOTATION.'' //////////////////////////////////////////////// Beatherd,These are the schematics for the experimental suit the members of the Joint Chiefs had been asking after. It's not even close to ready for primetime yet, but it's technically functional, so please get it logged.I sent a second copy along to the rig, along with the Vertibird schematics. If anything goes wrong with your copy, you're going to have to speak with them.- Ridgely //////////////////////////////////////////////// ''--- END ANNOTATION."'' Combined with the automated production facilities established at their bases, the Enclave was capable of outfitting its soldiers with weapons far above anything the wasteland could muster, including standardized Mark II power armors derived from the X-01, introduced in 2220,Hellfire power armorAdvanced power armor background widespread plasma and laser weapons (such as the urban plasma rifle developed shortly before the War by REPCONN Aerospace),Arcade Gannon: "I've read about REPCONN. I think they did some work with the government before the war. Rockets and some energy weapon prototypes, I think." (Arcade Gannon's dialogue) and, of course, the Vertibirds.Vertibird encounters in Fallout 2 and Fallout 3. Some theorized that the Enclave's technological level is a result of them using captured alien technology, but these rumors remain unconfirmed. The most exotic design used by the Enclave, the urban plasma rifle, was actually created by REPCONN Aerospace.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.45: "'''Aliens' ''Once thought to be covered up by a government conspiracy and believed only by "crackpot" groups such as the Quaere Verum, evidence of extraterrestrial life can be traced back throughout human history, but became nationally recognized after the mysterious disappearance of the Clarabella 7 space pod during the 1960s Space Race. It is said that Alien technology was the basis of many of the Enclave's more exotic and impressive weaponry and robotics, and even toy manufacturers such as Wilson Automatoys weren't immune to these accusations. Recently, after the discovery of an Alien body in Fort Bannister, the shocking truth was revealed. The Aliens are not only real and alive, but they're back. And they're pissed." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide faction profiles) Enclave laboratories also possessed cutting edge equipment, ahead of anything wastelanders could muster.The Lone Wanderer: "Why would you abandon everything you worked for with Doctor Li?" Anna Holt: "Look, it's not personal. Really, it's not. But Doctor Li... She's scraping by. She's scavenging for parts in the Wastes. The Enclave has everything it needs. They're light-years ahead of anything Doctor Li could accomplish. Working here is my best chance to help make the world a better place." (Anna Holt's dialogue) Apart from infrared spectrometers,Enclave scientist: "{111}{}{I just calibrated the IR-spectrometer.}" (QCGENSCI.MSG) chemical synthesis equipmentEnclave scientist: "{113}{}{The synthesis is complete, doctor.}" (QCGENSCI.MSG) and other advanced tools, the Enclave also possessed the necessary equipment and knowledge for conducting genetic analysis,The Chosen One: "{162}{}{You're running tests on my tribe?}" Charles Curling: "{165}{}{There are a number of, primarily, very subtle changes. I haven't had time to look into the ramifications of the changes yet though. Also, I'd have to backtrack to isolate your initial gene-stock before I could hazard any ideas on the direction the changes are taking. All in all though, the information is clear enough.}" (QCCURLNG.MSG) engineeringFEV Curling-13 program and large scale virus synthesizing. Their scientific expertise was matched by their industrial capacity: the Enclave had the ability to mass-produce next generation power armor, high tech weapons, Vertibirds, robots and more.Fallout 2Fallout 3 It was also one of the few organizations to use high speed data networks, in the Enclave's case, the pre-War PoseidoNet created by Poseidon Energy.PoseidoNet functionality in Gecko and the oil rig in Fallout 2. However, despite manpower and hardware, the Enclave overwhelmingly relied on tweaking and tuning existing technologies, rather than creating new ones. The advanced power armor and the Vertibirds were both derived from pre-War designs, weapons issued to troops dated back to pre-War times, and even the Enclave's most fearsome weapon, FEV Curling-13, was fundamentally a modification of the pre-War Forced Evolutionary Virus.See respective articles for references. The only major new developments were undertaken by the isolated Appalachian branch, which experimented with directed human mutation. The resulting mutation serums proved controversial,MODUS: "Mutation Serum research was controversial topic among the facility's scientists. Some wished to preserve humanity as it was. Others, evolve it. You can guess who won out." in no small part due to their reliance on human tissueMODUS: "Don't worry. The tissue samples which we utilize to make the serums haven't technically been human for some time now. Thus, using them is not technically cannibalism." grown in laboratory conditions.MODUS: "Many different types of creatures were tested as possible mutation sources. But human tissue proved the most ... adaptable." Despite ethical reservations, the mutation serums were used by Enclave operatives and contributed to the brutality of the civil war that extinguished the branch.MODUS: "The facility's agents used serums to enhance their abilities in combat. Made the final struggle over this place a lively one." Major defeats due to external and internal factors effectively nullified the Enclave's technological advantage. By the end of the 23rd century, the Enclave lost all of its major hubs: The presidential oil rig, Whitespring, Raven Rock, Adams AFB and Navarro. However, even without their homes, the Enclave remnants still possess their power armor, heavy weapons and Vertibirds.For Auld Lang Syne However, even before their defeats, the Enclave was largely outpaced in terms of technological refinement by the Institute.The Enclave relies on preserved pre-War technologies and facilities for its superiority, whereas the Institute has actively developed new technologies, creating synths, new energy weapons, mass producing new clothes, building underground habitats, and so on and so forth. The Commonwealth nation of scientists has achieved numerous breakthroughs: Creating a fusion reactor, mass producing new robotic and energy weapon designs, the creation of a vast underground habitat with a superior quality of life and amount of space compared to the confined spaces of Enclave strongholds it still clinged to in the 23rd century, and so on and so forth.See The Institute for details. Notes * A pre-War organization known as Quaere Verum succeeded in stealing an advanced prototype energy weapon from the pre-War federal government (later becoming the Enclave), but were swiftly eradicated.Reid Underwood's terminal * In New Reno, the Enclave was involved in a confidential exchange with the Salvatore crime family. The terms of the agreement were that the Enclave would provide the Salvatores with powerful laser pistols, giving them an intimidating edge over the other Reno crime families, in exchange for which the Salvatores traded the Enclave odd chemical components and slaves on at least two occasions.MetzgerHelp guard Enclave transaction * The entire tribal village of Arroyo was abducted to serve as test subjects for the Chemical Corps' experiments.Stop the Enclave * In a canyon not far outside of Klamath, Daisy Whitman's Vertibird crashed due to a rotor malfunction, killing its crew. A single Mister Handy model robot survived the accident but malfunctioned as a result, leading the simple residents of Klamath to assume the canyon was haunted by ghosts.Daisy Whitman * The Enclave use PoseidoNet, which is still patched into Poseidon Energy Gecko reactor systems, allowing them to communicate with users logged onto the nuclear power plant's computer. There are 4 computer stations confirmed as still operating: two on the oil rig, one in Navarro, and one in Gecko.Enclave communications officer * The Enclave is attempting to use deathclaws as minions, as evidenced by Fallout 2 and eventually brought to fruition in Fallout 3 as they succeed in assuming control over some of them with specially-designed technology.Domestication unit * If Eden is convinced to destroy Raven Rock, the Enclave Radio station will also disappear, but his eyebots will still roam the wasteland, and soldiers will still be found at their camps or patrolling the wastes. * Enclave soldiers can be found patrolling the Capital Wasteland alone, in a couple or in a group of three. They will attack the player character on sight. * The Enclave is comprised of three known departments, the Department of the Army, Research and Development and Peacekeeping and Recovery.Enclave field research terminal entries: : For Department of the Army, see Camp RHO Orientation, Camp Crater Orientation, & Transient Census Data's first line. : For Research and Development, see Camp RHO Orientation & Camp Crater Orientation's second line. : For Peacekeeping and Recovery, see Transient Census Data's second line. Appearances The Enclave has a major role in Fallout 2 and Fallout 3, and also make a minor appearance in Fallout: New Vegas and in its add-on Lonesome Road. A lost Enclave patrol team would have also appeared in Black Isle's canceled Fallout 3. The Enclave is frequently mentioned in Fallout Bible. The Enclave and the Brotherhood-Enclave War are mentioned in Fallout 4 in a terminal entry on The PrydwenThe Prydwen terminal entries#Background. Grand Zealot Richter, a member of the Children of Atom appearing in the Far Harbor add-on, was a member of the Enclave. The Enclave also make an appearance in Fallout 76 as a joinable faction in the Whitespring bunker. Joining them allows the launching of nuclear weapons after the quest Officer on Deck and also grants the construction of the X-01 power armor with plans obtained from the archive terminal. Behind the scenes In early development for Fallout 3, Bethesda used a different set of emblems (seen below) for the Enclave and its Vertibird fleets that were drawn and by concept artist Adam Adamowicz.http://fallout.bethsoft.com/adam/ FO3IntroAltCA2.jpg|Early narration storyboard featuring the prototype emblem Fo3_Beta_Enclave_Insignia.png|Rendition of the prototype emblem Vertibird CA3.jpg|Vertibird concept art featuring a different version of the prototype emblem behind the door on the Vertibird Fo3_Enclave_Vertibird_Corps_Emblem.png|Rendition of the Vertibird version of the prototype emblem Enclave_floor_symbol_Oil_Rig.png|Enclave floor design seen on the Enclave Oil Rig See also * Fallout 2 Enclave appearances * Fallout 3 Enclave outposts and camps * Federal government References Category:Enclave Category:Post-War sovereign states de:Enklave es:Enclave fi:Enclave fr:Enclave it:Enclave ko:엔클레이브 lt:Anklave nl:Enclave no:Enclave pl:Enklawa pt:Enclave ru:Анклав uk:Анклав zh:英克雷